


surreal

by harrysmiles



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Но сейчас мы в Ковент-Гардене, Англия», думает Крис почти растерянно, у его труппы гастроли в Англии, а он снова видел нью-йоркского незнакомца в зале; не мог же он пересечь чертов океан только лишь для того, чтобы в двадцатый (тридцатый?) раз увидеть, как Крис танцует?</p>
            </blockquote>





	surreal

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку РПС-феста: "Один из парней - ведущий танцовщик балета, второй - его страстный поклонник. Раскладка не важна".

Когда Криса Эванса спрашивают, что для него значат выступления в залах вместимостью в тысячу зрителей, он говорит, что это – как прыжок в холодную воду. Он говорит: «Нужно перестать думать» и «Тело танцует само по себе, я лишь подчиняюсь ему и слушаю музыку».

Журналистка слушает, как он произносит эти дежурные фразы и улыбается; у нее темно-карие глаза и короткие ресницы, на шее у нее красная лента с прямоугольником пропуска, на нем написано «Закулисье», чья-то подпись и чуть ниже, неразборчиво, ее имя (Крис не вчитывается). Завтра она закончит очередную статью для «Нью-Йорк Таймс», или для «Гардиан», или для «Телеграф», Крису все равно.

Он отвечает на остальные вопросы торопливо, сбивчиво; через несколько минут журналистка прощается с ним, он едва успевает перевести дух – и ее место занимает другая. Крис ненавидит эти часы после спектакля, когда репортеры проникают за кулисы и смотрят на него, едва не облизываясь от удовольствия, ощупывают взглядами и хищно улыбаются: «Когда вы поняли, что балет – ваше призвание?», «Вы ведь учились в Нью-Йоркской Школе Американского балета, так?», «Каково это – впервые выступать в «Ковент-Гардене»?, «Что вы думаете насчет того, что билеты на последнюю постановку с вашим участием – «Лебединое озеро» – были раскуплены за рекордные сорок четыре минуты?»

Крис ничего об этом не думает, он думает о том, что неплохо было бы послать всех этих ощерившихся на него хищников вон и оказаться в собственной гримерной, где есть лед, удобные кресла и зеленый чай, который он всегда пьет после выступлений; он думает о том, что до наступления ночи нужно успеть немного порепетировать со Скарлетт, доработать па-де-де и прыжки: сегодня они исполняли их недостаточно чисто.

Он думает о том, что темноволосый парень снова сидел на пятом ряду партера, на одном из центральных мест, которые обычно занимают критики, наблюдающие за разворачивающимся на сцене действием с нечитаемыми выражениями на лицах.

***

Этим вечером Крис Эванс танцует Альбрехта в «Жизели», и, конечно, Себастиан приходит в театр и занимает место на шестом ряду. Ему видно каждое движение, выверенное, отработанное, выстраданное артистами на репетициях, которые, Себастиан знает, длятся сутками и никогда по-настоящему не заканчиваются.

Он смотрит, как Крис Эванс протягивает цепь четких, острых фуэтэ по краю сцены, двигаясь так, словно ступает по острию ножа – и смотрит, как набухают мышцы предплечий, шеи, ног (интересно, часто он рвет связки, больно ли ему, ругается он при этом, кричит или пытается сдержать слезы?), как гнутся руки, словно сделанные из пластилина. 

Аплодисменты в конце последнего действия рушатся на сцену, как мощный прибой на океанский берег; Себастиан смотрит, как Крис Эванс купается в них, подставляет лицо под ослепительный свет рамп, подбирает со сцены большой букет роз (Себастиан никогда бы не принес цветы, он считает, что это глупо, бессмысленно, бесполезно; выражать благодарность за выступление букетом, который увянет за двое суток в гримерке артиста).

Он думает, смог бы я жить так, работать на износ, выставлять самого себя напоказ каждый вечер, всего без остатка? Он не знает ответа.

***

Последний раз он видел его в Нью-Йорке – три недели ежевечерних спектаклей (они ставили «Жизель», и это было похоже на адский марафон: двенадцатичасовые репетиции, толпы репортеров у главного входа театра, бледные скулы Скарлетт, духота гостиничного номера, подушка со следами тонального крема (сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы аккуратно снять грим, глаза слипались, на сон оставалось три-четыре часа).

Темноволосый парень в кожаной куртке сидел на пятом или шестом ряду каждый вечер, и сначала Крис думает, что ему некуда девать деньги, потом – что настолько ярых ценителей балетного искусства он знает крайне мало, потом – что незнакомый парень слишком внимательно следит за каждым его движением и чересчур пристально смотрит на него во время поклонов, когда Крис улыбается не переставая, обнимая худую спину Скарлетт и подбирая со сцены бесчисленные букеты цветов. (Темноволосый парень никогда не приносит цветы, и не то чтобы это задевало Криса, но почему-то он думает об этом целые две минуты, пока рукоплещущая толпа не отпускает его с авансцены.)

Крис вообще-то удивлен, что различает его в мешанине огней, широко распахнутых глаз, громе музыки, знакомой до последней ноты. Но он различает и даже запоминает – черная куртка и что-то темное под ней, футболка или толстовка, в Нью-Йорке такая одежда в театре – обыденность.

«Но сейчас мы в Ковент-Гардене, Англия», думает Крис почти растерянно, у его труппы гастроли в Англии, а он снова видел нью-йоркского незнакомца в зале; не мог же он пересечь чертов океан только лишь для того, чтобы в двадцатый (тридцатый?) раз увидеть, как Крис танцует?

***

Они все же выкраивают время для краткого прогона пары связок; театр почти пуст, в пустом зале холодно и гулко; Скарлетт морщится, когда он слишком крепко сжимает ее бедра, отрабатывая поддержку, она говорит: «Очнись, Эванс, мы ведь договорились репетировать без грязи». Он извиняется и через несколько минут едва не наступает ей на ногу, ее раздраженный вздох обжигает ему шею.

Скарлетт закатывает глаза и тянет его к выходу, закрывает за ними дверь, вытирает Крису лоб влажным полотенцем и говорит: «Там в баре вечеринка в нашу честь, первое выступление на английской сцене, пойдем, отпразднуем», и Крис падает с ног от усталости, но соглашается.

***

В Нью-Йорке он танцует Зигфрида в «Лебедином озере», и когда Себастиан видит его на сцене, ему кажется, что его сердце проломит грудную клетку, если он немедленно не покинет зал. Конечно, он не двигается с места.

Крис Эванс замирает в прыжке, взлетев над сценой не меньше чем на три метра, руки над головой, ноги – лезвия, кажется, если он приземлится, они вскроют поверхность сцены; черты красивого лица искажены гримом, закрытые веки оттенены черным.

***

В баре – маленьком помещении под зрительным залом, задымленном и тесном – яблоку негде упасть, Крис видит нескольких человек из их труппы и менеджера, остальные – снова репортеры или поклонники. Скарлетт говорит: «Может, познакомишься с кем-нибудь, развеешься, тебе бы не помешало», и он кивает прежде, чем вслушивается в ее слова.

Скарлетт исчезает, едва они переступают порог бара. Криса окликают, хлопают по плечу, обнимают даже – он не различает лиц, разбирает британский акцент; какая-то девушка улыбается ему, вручает белую розу со срезанными шипами, на длинном стебле, предлагает сигарету, Крис отказывается, качает головой. И оборачивается – инстинктивно, необъяснимо почувствовав на себе знакомый пристальный взгляд.

Он говорит: «Извините», улыбается вежливо и искусственно и шагает вглубь бара. Белая роза остается лежать на барной стойке.

***

У темноволосого парня синие глаза, и сигарета в углу губ, и он смотрит на Криса изучающе, внимательно; Крис думает, что так смотрят на картину, которую до мельчайших подробностей знают по репродукциям – и вот видят вживую.

«Слишком самодовольно», думает он, и улыбается этой мысли, спрашивает первое, что приходит в голову:

– Не хочешь подышать воздухом?

Жар чужого тела лижет кожу, хотя он не касается его, даже руки спрятал в карманах куртки; парень с синими глазами кивает и отзеркаливает его улыбку – она получается кривоватой из-за сигареты.

***

У Криса Эванса румянец на скулах, морщинки в уголках глаз и улыбка – совсем не такая, какую видят зрители на поклонах после спектаклей. Это улыбка смертельно уставшего человека, и Себастиан говорит ему об этом, когда они выходят из театра и идут по узкой аллее, вдыхая прохладный воздух, пропитанный озоном.

Крис Эванс пожимает плечами и говорит: «Я и правда устал», и тогда Себастиан его целует, едва касаясь губами губ, словно пробуя на вкус; когда он отстраняется, у него расширенные зрачки и раскрасневшиеся щеки. Крис сам целует его, властно и жадно, притягивает к себе за кожаный воротник, сжимает его в пальцах.

***

Крис ловит такси, и они едут в отель, в котором остановилась их труппа (он не помнит название, называет улицу, и кэбмен смотрит на него, как на идиота, Крис смеется, он и правда сейчас не очень похож на трезво мыслящего человека). Себастиан смотрит на него тем же взглядом, каким смотрел в клубе, жадно и пристально, за стеклами – Лондон, ночной, размытый.

***

У них есть два часа, за которые Себастиан успевает узнать, что у Криса Эванса на правом бедре – узкий шрам, а на плечах – веснушки, которые Себастиан целует одну за другой, чувствуя на языке соль. Крис Эванс сжимает его бедра, и Себастиан знает, что на них останутся синяки; Крис Эванс стонет ему в рот, и Себастиану кажется, что он умрет раньше, чем закончатся два часа.

***

Они не засыпают, просто лежат рядом, и Себастиан курит, не спрашивая у Криса разрешения; просто выуживает мятую пачку из кармана скомканных на полу джинсов, подкуривает последнюю сигарету, смотрит на Криса, смотрит, смотрит, смотрит; потом говорит: «Ты должен спать», встает, одевается, целует лоб Криса сухими губами, Крис хмыкает: уснешь тут.

Себастиан заваривает ему зеленый чай, ставит на прикроватный столик, садится рядом на пол. Они молча смотрят друг на друга несколько минут, а потом Крис спрашивает:

– Ты ведь приехал сюда только ради того, чтобы увидеть, как я танцую?

Себастиан не отводит взгляд, сильно затягивается сигаретой, выдыхает дым.

– Ну да, – говорит он и пожимает плечами. Крис готов поспорить, что он покраснел.

Он хочет спросить его о чем-нибудь: чем Себастиан занимается, какой из балетов с участием Криса понравился ему больше остальных, бывал ли он раньше в Лондоне, понимает ли он британский акцент; вместо этого Крис спрашивает:

– Почему ты никогда не приносишь мне цветы?

fin.


End file.
